guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel
Minor edit button... Would you mind using the minor edit button so that recent changes isn't full of your builds on your user page? Thanks Silver Sunlight 08:07, 30 April 2007 (CDT) *Yepp, forgot about it :( :Please use the minor edit button 0_0 198.54.202.250 09:37, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives. First, please remove all category tags from your archived builds. Second, be sure to properly attribute each build in your archive, as per this line taken from Project:Builds wipe; "You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!". Any un-attributed builds will be considered a copyvio and deleted after the wipe. -Auron 13:18, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Go ahead, that would work. -Auron 14:14, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::Uh... why are you moving builds into your namespace? -Auron 16:44, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::We don't "save builds from the wipe." You'll have to move those back into the build: namespace afaik, we haven't let anybody simply move builds. The entire point of the builds wipe is to get rid of the builds, why would we be saving builds? :::Please read Project:Builds wipe through thoroughly... "If you find a build you'd like to keep handy after the builds wipe, you can copy it into your userspace." It says nothing about moving builds into namespace. If anything, I wouldn't mind the author moving the build into his/her namespace, but we haven't even allowed that... So, basically, copy it and attribute it, but don't move it. -Auron 16:55, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, and I have no idea exactly when the wipe will occur, so you'd better work on moving those back into their places ASAP. -Auron 16:56, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Who else moved builds? I'll have to bitch at them as well. -Auron 17:47, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)